The present invention relates to a broadcast station synchronization technique in a digital TV broadcast reception system and in particular, to a broadcast station synchronization method for comparing the reference time information of the broadcast station side to the audio reproduction time of the mobile terminal which receives the information, acquiring a difference of the time elapse of them, and performing control to adjust the audio reproduction time, thereby eliminating the difference and a technique which can effectively be applied to the mobile terminal.
The inventor of the present invention has examined the following techniques associated with the broadcast station synchronization in the conventional digital TV broadcast reception system.
For example, as a synchronization method for a digital TV broadcast receiver with a broadcast station, JP-A-2004-23136 (FIG. 1) suggests a method for using a inexpensive non-feedback type oscillator, instead of a voltage feedback type oscillator such as a VCO (Voltage Controlled Oscillator), to compare the broadcast station reference time information PCR (Program Clock Reference) to a reproduction audio time stamp so as to detect a difference and correct the difference, thereby synchronizing with the broadcast station.